¿Y qué si no somos iguales?
by MikaShier
Summary: OneShot de amistad que participa en el reto Noviembre-Diciembre: Jugando con relaciones del foro Anteiku. Haru y Nagisa eran por completo dos mundos diferentes, ¿por qué demonios no podían ser iguales? ¿Por qué uno debía llevarla tan difícil?


**Disclaimer:** Éste fanfic está basado en los personajes de _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club; Free! Eternal Summer; High Speed!;_ Por lo tanto, dichos personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen por completo a Kyoto Animation y a (creo) Ohji Kouji.

 **Disclaimer 2:** El actual fic participa en el reto tamático Noviembre-Diciembre: Jugando con Relaciones. Para el foro Anteiku.

(Fanfiction)

 **Advertencia:** El siguiente Fic contiene insinuación de temática **Yaoi/Homosexual**. Si no te gusta éste género o su mención, será mejor no leer.

 **Personajes principales:** Nanase Haruka; Hazuki Nagisa;

 _El actual fic es un shot de amistad entre Haru y Nagisa. Contiene 2,522 palabras_

* * *

 **¿Y qué si no somos iguales?**

El valor de la amistad era algo que simplemente no se podía comparar. Diferente a muchas otras relaciones y, definitivamente, algo difícil de establecer.

Hipocresía, conflictos, engaños y prácticamente todo atentaba contra ella, incluso la propia personalidad.

¿Cuantos amigos no había perdido Haruka Nanase debido a esa manera de ser que muchos llamarían "seca"?

Con dieciocho años de edad, de estatura promedio, cabello negro y lacio, ojos azules, musculoso gracias a la natación y cursante del tercer año en la preparatoria Iwatobi, Haru se encontraba en discordia.

Y una de las razones era qué palabras como antipático, antisocial, indiferente, insensible, infeliz, ignorante, junto a muchas más habían sido puestas como adjetivos al final de la frase: "Haruka es... "y él había callado porque, si bien era falso, alguien que lo clasificaba simplemente por lo que creía ver en él no valía la pena para siquiera ser merecedor de su palabra o réplica.

Por ello, era prácticamente imposible que Haru hiciera amigos o aceptara a los demás con facilidad, un problema que lo perseguía desde pequeño. Aunque con el paso del tiempo, dejó de siquiera intentar relacionarse fuera de su círculo de amigos. Él nunca había sido expresivo, ¿y qué?

No lo necesitaba.

Pero, aún diciendo eso, no podía dejar de ver a Nagisa Hazuki con oculta envidia. Ese rubio de ojos rosados y baja estatura era la persona más alegre que había conocido. Siempre había una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre reía, siempre hablaba, siempre era tan... feliz.

Y no era que Haru no fuera feliz, claro que no. Simplemente él no lo demostraba, aunque quisiese. Expresarse no estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer y tampoco planeaba entrar a ella. Él solo existía y ya.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones se lamentaba en silencio de no poder cambiar. Nagisa podía hacer cuantos amigos quisiese, incluso había logrado que Rei, un aficionado por la ciencia y la lógica que se guiaba mayormente por la estética, entrase al equipo de natación, aguantando quejas y acusaciones despectivas hacia el deporte en sí. Ese rubio era la diversión, alegría y amistad comprimida en un pequeño cuerpo humano de género masculino pero con un nombre de chica.

Haru disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, pues incluso aunque sus palabras escasearan los demás sabían sobre qué charlar. Y por suerte nadie estaba incómodo con su falta de habla. O al menos eso creía.

¿Por qué estaba en discordia? La respuesta era fácil y predecible. Nagisa Hazuki, diecisiete años de edad y por ende de segundo año de preparatoria.

No se dio cuenta de la inconformidad que el rubio tenía hacia su persona hasta que el mismo se lo dijo. Así de imprudente era Nagisa, pues a pesar de que Haru era su superior al rubio aquello lo tenía sin cuidado. Solo decía lo que creía y llamaba a cualquiera con el nombre y los honoríficos que quisiera, al menos así era a ojos de Haruka.

Ese día, Haru se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la piscina del club de la preparatoria Iwatobi. Movía el agua con los pies, disfrutando la escasa sensación de ser rodeado por aquél elemento, pues no le habían permitido nadar antes de primavera.

Nagisa había llegado corriendo al lugar y le extrañó a ver a Haruka en soledad. Es decir, Makoto siempre, siempre, siempre, estaba pegado a ese pelinegro. Como si se tratase de su sombra.

No le dio importancia y se acercó rápidamente, agachándose hasta la altura de Haru y sonriéndole ampliamente.

─Haru-chan, ¿recuerdas los comerciantes del otro día? ─murmuró Nagisa con cierta emoción, y olvidando saludar, más Haru no se inmutó─ Bueno, me vendieron un anillo de humor, ¡costó solamente mil yenes!

─Supongo que es una broma ─Respondió. El rubio negó rápidamente, sacándose el anillo del bolsillo.

─ ¡No! Está hecho de cristal líquido o algo así. Se supone que cambia de color dependiendo de tu humor ─se lo puso en el índice y sonrió mientras el color del objeto cambiaba lentamente─ ¡Amarillo para la felicidad y alegría! Y... Eh... Azul para la tristeza y decepción; rojo para la ira o el amor, no sé cuál de los dos era; verde para el simple buen humor; blanco es neutro y morado para el mal humor y la envidia. Algo así... ¿No es genial? ─El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

─Esa cosa costó demasiado. Además, solo es plástico, te estafaron.

─ ¡No! Funciona. Mira, compré dos ─hurgó en sus bolsillos mientras Haru evitaba bufar─. Toma, póntelo.

El pelinegro prefirió no discutir más. Sujetó el anillo entre los dedos y lo examinó por algunos momentos antes de colocarlo en su índice. La superficie comenzó a teñirse de morado. Haru quiso chistar ante ello, pues claramente era mentira. Él estaba de buen humor, a pesar de no poder nadar, o eso creía. No recordaba la otra descripción.

El rostro de Nagisa se ensombreció. Apretó el hombro de Haruka, provocando así que éste clavara su mirada en los rosados ojos contrarios.

─Lo sabía. Siempre que estoy contigo, te pones de malas ─Haru estaba por negarlo, pero el rubio continuó─. Solo pareces divertirte cuando compites con Rin-chan. A él y a Mako-chan se los dices todo y a mí nada. Siempre estás serio y pareces enojado cuando estoy contigo, Haru-chan. Primero pensé que lo malinterpretaba, pero esto prueba que...

─Te equivocas, Nagisa. Tú no cambias mi humor de esa manera... Es tu anillo. No sirve.

─Si sirve, mira ─alzó la mano, Haru observó el anillo azul, antes amarillo─. No tienes que mentir, Haru-chan. De todas formas, te quiero.

─No estoy mintiendo.

─Morado para el mal humor y la envidia ─murmuró Nagisa en tono de queja. Haru suspiró, era eso. Quizá debía decirlo antes de herir al rubio que de pronto parecía sentimental.

─Entonces, es por envidia.

─ ¿Por envidia?

Su primer pensamiento fue que había escuchado mal, pero Haru no tardó en explicarle la razón. El rubio sintió un gran alivio, pues el ojiazul era la persona a quien más admiraba desde pequeño y no quería ser odiado por él. Cerró la mano en un puño y sonrió ampliamente, su anillo llenándose de amarillo otra vez.

─ ¡Entonces cambiemos su color!

Haru aceptó, sin más. Al final de cuentas, la reunión en el club era más para charlar que para nadar. Se marcharon del lugar incluso antes de que los demás, que habían acompañado a Gou a dejar algunos libros en la biblioteca, llegaran.

Nagisa no tenía idea alguna sobre lo que podría cambiar el color del anillo de Haruka. Pero su mente maquinaba rápidamente.

Vagaban sin rumbo, alejándose cada vez más de la preparatoria. El rubio prácticamente danzaba en vez de caminar. Sus movimientos rítmicos estaban exasperando a Haru. Es decir... Estaba bien que se emocionara, pero... ¿Debía ser tan obvio?

─ ¡Haru-chan! ¡Tengo una idea increíble! ─proclamó de la nada el ojirosado. El pelinegro asintió, sin mucha emoción en realidad.

─Ajá.

─Bueno ─musitó alargando la vocal del centro─. Sé que amas nadar, así que... pensé... ¡Visitemos a Rin-chan y la piscina techada de la Academia Samezuka!

Haru no dijo nada, pero Nagisa podía ver el brillo en sus ojos. Aún así, cuando bajó la mirada, el color morado seguía en el anillo del pelinegro. Suspiró con discreción y se dispuso a acelerar el paso.

* * *

La Academia privada de Samezuka estaba lejos de la preparatoria Iwatobi, por lo que tuvieron que tomar un tren para llegar. Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, entraron a dicha institución.

Aquél lugar era tan amplio que se sorprendieron de encontrar rápidamente a Rin, quien caminaba por ahí lanzando una lata al aire para que diera vueltas y atrapándola después. El uniforme blanco que vestía contrastaba con el cabello pelirrojo del chico y sus ojos carmesí. Cuando sonrió, a Nagisa le recordó la primera vez que lo vio. Cuando eran pequeños, al rubio le había intimidado un poco la afilada dentadura, semejante a la de un tiburón, de aquél ojicarmín. Sin embargo, en aquél tiempo Rin se deshacía rápidamente de cualquier aspecto intimidante cuando se ponía a hablar hasta por los codos. Aunque posiblemente ahora, con su expresión desafiante, la intimidación no huía del todo.

Nagisa había sido testigo del color rojo que comenzaba a invadir el aro que rodeaba el índice de Haru y de cómo este volvió a morado cuando una persona rodeó los hombros de Rin incluso antes de que éste saludara.

─Nanase. Hazuki ─murmuró Sousuke con voz gruesa. El cian en sus ojos se oscureció con molestia.

─Yamazaki ─musitó Haru en el mismo tono indiferente. Rin alzó ambas cejas antes de volverse al rubio.

─Hola, Nagisa.

─Hola, Rin-chan ─el aludido sonrió. Le gustaba Nagisa y su actitud infantil, él no cambiaba─. Y hola, Sou-chan. Haru-chan y yo venimos a visitarlos.

─ ¿Ah? ¿De verdad? ─el tono empleado por Sousuke parecía una clara burla.

─Estamos aquí por Rin ─aclaró Haru. El otro pelinegro sonrió de lado, apretando un poco los hombros de su mejor amigo, solo para picar un poco a Haruka.

─Vienen a nadar, ¿no? ─el pelirrojo sonrió con sorna─ Tienen suerte de que el capitán del equipo sea yo, también de que sea flexible.

─Bastante flexible, en mi opinión, Rin ─se burló el ojician, recibiendo un golpe por parte del aludido. Haru quiso golpearlo también, pero bueno, él siempre quería golpear a Sousuke. Nagisa, por su parte, sonrió satisfecho.

─Bueno, vamos. Esta vez no vas a ganarme, Haru. He mejorado mi récord.

─Siempre dices lo mismo antes de perder, Rin-rin ─picó el pelinegro, obteniendo un chistido por parte del pelirrojo.

─Hoy es diferente.

* * *

Nagisa se arrepintió un poco de haber hecho una "cita" para Haru con Rin, pues era él quien quería cambiar el color del anillo y no había considerado que el pelirrojo lo haría con más facilidad, porque así de importante era Rin para Haru.

Dejó que compitieran, y discutieran por un rato mientras él se limitaba a charlar con el ojician, a quién también parecía divertirle el hecho de un "Haru y Rin". Después charló un poco con Rin mientras Haru y Sousuke se mataban con la mirada varios metros lejos por algún disconforme creado al tiempo en que sus actitudes similares chocaban.

Al pelirrojo le agradó la idea del anillo nada más escuchar "humor" y no tardó en quitárselo a Nagisa para ponérselo él.

─ ¡Se puso verde! ─exclamó, aunque a Nagisa el tono empleado le pareció uno incrédulo.

─ ¿Ves que funciona? ─Rin asintió─ Solo que, haga lo que haga, el de Haru-chan nunca deja de estar morado, que significa mal humor y envidia.

─ ¿Te sirve cualquier color? ─preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona.

─Pues...

─Mira.

Rin se acercó a los pelinegros y tomó a Haru por el cuello, jalándolo hacia atrás. Ambos cayeron en la piscina y, en cuanto sacaron la cabeza, Rin mostró la mano de Haru a Nagisa.

─ ¡Está rojo! ─se burló de inmediato para después apartar algunos mechones que cabello de su rostro, a Haru no pareció importarle nada de eso─ ¿Qué es el rojo?

─Haru-chan se enojó ─el aludido sacudió la cabeza.

─Te dije que tu anillo no sirve. Solo cambia por el clima, el calor o algo así.

─ ¿Es un anillo de humor? ─cuestionó Yamazaki. Nagisa asintió, explicándole a Sousuke la historia de dicho objeto con rapidez mientras Haru perseguía a Rin hacia las toallas.

─Haru-chan, ¿sigues molesto? ─preguntó Nagisa con una sonrisa.

─No.

Aquella sonrisa se amplió, aunque no lo hizo del todo feliz. El anillo de su amigo seguía de un color rojo mientras éste estaba con Rin, lo cual era ciertamente curioso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó al ojicarmín y se lo puso también, a pesar de la mirada extrañada de éste. El anillo cambió su color.

Quizá era amor, después de todo.

* * *

No tardaron mucho más en irse de la Academia Samezuka. Nagisa... Sí, estaba feliz de haber llevado a Haru, sin embargo, estaba algo triste, pues no había sido él quien había cambiado su estado de ánimo. Y el anillo se encontraba en su color neutro. Decidió no mirarlo más y, tomando la muñeca del mayor, echó a correr.

Era cierto que no conocía a Haru del todo. Sabía cosas básicas, como sus intereses. Sin embargo, aquello no le estaba ayudando suficiente.

Haru fingió no darse cuenta de que Nagisa no estaba sonriendo. Y, pese a su falta de creencia, observó el anillo en dedo contrario. Azul. Había puesto a Nagisa azul de nuevo.

Caminaron por un largo rato a ningún lugar en específico. Entonces, Haruka, al ver que no llegaban a nada, decidió que posiblemente era su turno de actuar.

Había una feria temporal cerca de ahí. Había restaurantes y parques de diversiones. Estaba el sol y estaba la playa, a pesar del fresco viento. No muy lejos, se hallaba un centro comercial. Pero Haru prefirió algo más sencillo.

A Nagisa, la casa de Haru le parecía acogedora, dejando de lado su soledad. Le encantaba reunirse ahí con sus amigos. Y más le gustaba el olor que salía de la cocina la mayoría del tiempo.

En ese momento, el pelinegro estaba cocinando, y al rubio le encantaba comer cosas preparadas por él. Sin embargo, aún sentía el sabor amargo de rendirse.

A Haru le preocupó que Nagisa, el chico que hablaba hasta por los codos, estuviese callado. Puso los platos sobre la mesa y, después de agradecer por la comida, se dispusieron a comer.

─ ¡Está delicioso! ─exclamó el rubio tras el primer bocado. Haru sonrió levemente.

─Gracias.

─No, enserio, Haru-chan... ¡Deberías ser chef o algo así! ¡Es grandioso! ─soltó para después seguir comiendo.

Las mejillas de Haruka dieron indicio de un rubor que se esfumó con rapidez, sin darle tiempo al rubio de ser testigo de ello.

No podía negarlo, a pesar de todo, aunque tampoco tenía sentido hacerlo. Se había divertido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, pero no podía describir dicho sentimiento.

Nagisa, desde que lo conoció, encendía una parte de sí mismo que nadie más lograba sacar. Le gustaba picarlo e incitarlo, correr e ir delante de él cuando el rubio quería estar a su lado, no dejarlo pensar que iba a esperarlo o a bajar el ritmo por él, aunque realmente siempre hacía exactamente lo contrario, mirándolo siempre de reojo y asegurándose de que siguiese ahí. Era como un hermanito. Aunque Haru nunca había tenido hermanos.

¿Por qué era que lo envidiaba? Podían existir, juntos y diferentes. Nagisa era expresivo, él no, y quizá así estaba bien. Incluso era mejor.

Sonrió suavemente, observando a Nagisa devorar un segundo plato, un sentimiento cálido invadiendo su pecho. Le quería, lo sabía a pesar de no ser capaz de decirlo fuerte y claro. Si tenía a todos sus amigos con él y ellos lo aceptaban tal cual era… ¿Por qué era que una parte de sí quería cambiar? ¡Estaba mejor así!

─Haru-chan... ¡Tu anillo está amarillo!

─ ¿Eh? ─volvió la vista a su propia mano y alzó una ceja─ Cierto.

─ ¿Estás feliz, entonces? ─los ojos rosados de Nagisa analizaron el brillante azul de los contrarios. Haru asintió.

─Lo estoy.

 _"Porque pasé el día contigo"_

* * *

 ** _**Mil yenes equivalen a ocho dólares con cincuenta y cuatro centavos (USD)._**


End file.
